What Is Love?
by Vermilion Skies
Summary: Oneshot and drabble length. Yong Soo asks his brother an important question and gets some strange answers in return. A bit of Korea x China if you squint.


Yao Wang pursed his lips, analyzing the curious question that had been asked from his little brother's mouth.

"Hyung-nim, what is love?" the young Korean had asked, his almond brown eyes filled with curiosity.

The older male gave a light chuckle, wondering what exactly had prompted those four words. "Love is a very powerful term, aru! He chanted boldly, giving the other a light pat on the head. "When expressed in it's true form, it can be the most powerful force in this world; conquering all odds and obstacles, aru!"

Yong Soo tilted his head. "So is it like magic, da ze?"

"Mm, not quite." Yao shook his head. "But sometimes it can be so powerful, it completely feels that way." He paused breifly before continuing again. "You know you're in love when you feel the utmost happiness when you're around that person or item. You feel there is nothing in the world that can be greater or replace it."

"Is love like an object or a person, hyung-nim." Yong Soo asked, scratching his head.

"No, it's not that." Yao replied. "It's more like something you can express towards an object or person though, aru!"

"I don't get it." Yong Soo frowned. "if it's not magic, not a person or an object but can be expressed towards the two, then what exactly is it?

"Here let me explain it better, aru." His brother spoke. "Love is an emotion, an invisible force that blossoms from the heart. You can't see it, but it's there. The feeling of love is wonderful beyond anything in the world, yet it never comes often or easy, aru."

"Oh, so it's like some kind of invisible force, like gravity?" the Korean male questioned.

"Well, it can be expressed that way, aru! That's a fitting acronym. But to love a person - that's the greatest pleasure of them all!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, when you love a person, you treasure every moment you spend with them. Being with that person makes you the happiest out of everyone in your life, aru! You want to be with them for as long as you can and probably would love to marry them!"

The young boy immediately lit up. "Oh, I know hyung-nim! I think I finally understand it now, da ze. When you love someone, that person is the most important in your life, right?"

"That's percisely correct, Yong soo!" Yao smiled, enthusiastically clapping his hands together. "Very good! You're a smart boy, aru!"

"Then I love you, hyung-nim!" he exclaimed, grasping his brother's hands. "I'll always treasure you because _you _make me happier than any other person in the world! I feel so excited when we're together and I really would like to spend the rest of our lives with each other, da ze." The boy's lips suddenly widened into a large grin. "We should get married, Yao-hyung!"

Yao's smile immediately dropped. Frowning, he turned his head away. "No, Yong Soo. I'm afraid we can't do that, aru."

'Why not? I love you hyung-nim. But do you not love me back."

"No, no. It's not like that. I do love you, Young Soo. After all, you're my little brother." Came the answer, as Yao gently brushed a speck of dirt from the other's shirt.

"Well, if I love you and you love me, then why can't we get married, hyung-nim?"

"Because, because." The Chinese man took a deep breath, lightly biting his lip. "Because we're brothers. And brothers aren't supposed to do that."

"How come?" pouted Yong Soo, a confused look upon his small face.

Yao sighed. "If I explain it, you probably won't understand, aru. But you'll know why when you're older."

"Okies! Maybe another day then." the young Korean giggled, as if he had already forgotten about the subject. "May I have some ice cream Yao-hyung?" he asked cutely.

"Of course, of course, aru!" Said Yao, opening his wallet and pulling out some change. He leaned back, watching his little brother happily run off in the distance, his soft black hair waving in the wind as he pranced. The boy was innocent - _too innocent_ and ever-smiling, "Yes, you'll _definitely _know sometime later my dear brother."

**OoOoO**

Just a short drabble but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, I wrote this in hopes of practicing China and Korea's characterization (especially China, though) because I am planning a full-length story with this pairing in the near future. Two prompts, actually and both will contain giripan as a side pairing.

1 - An AU where Kiku and Yao go on an adventure and has some mishaps with Yong Soo

or

2 - Possibly a longer, continuation of this one involving incestious! Yong Soo x Yao

Please leave me some feedback and vote. It'll really help a lot and will probably prompt me to get started on my KorChi story faster. Thank you ;)


End file.
